An electronic component mounting line for manufacturing a mounted board by mounting electronic components on a substrate is built by connecting a plurality of electronic component mounting machines, like an electronic component loader and an inspection machine, (see; e.g., Patent Document 1). In an example described in connection with Patent Document 1, a test inspection station that is an inspection machine is coupled to a downstream side of a plurality of component mounting stations that are electronic component loaders. The machines are respectively connected to a host computer.